Missing beats
by MrsCuddles
Summary: Outtakes from Palpitations.
1. Nutcracker

**Hi. This is really pointless, these are just "outtakes", there's no plot or anything, just stupid things I cut off for different reasons. They were just sitting there in my laptop anyway, so. Enjoy if you can?**

 **I had originally planned to post a 3 part angsty Pike fic I wrote a while ago, but I figured I'd post this too, since my finals are coming to an end and season 3 of Graceland is getting closer (yes, that shot of Sid choking Paige had everything to do with it :( ).**

* * *

Each flap of bare skin exposed to his touch by her low-cut dress felt like fire under the tip of his fingers.

Whispers and muffled laughs echoed into the night as they clawed at each other in the eagerness of their kisses - hidden from the dune, they were free to be what they couldn't be anywhere else.

His hand sank into the wet sand, his lips frantically searching hers in a bruising kiss.

When Paige yelped in shock in his arms, her knees bent to accommodate him laying on top of her, Mike stilled and looked up in concern. Her smile stopped the racing of his heart, as she motioned with her chin to the side.

"Jakes is going to kill us."

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at her. A smile took over his whole face and he dropped his head in the crook of her neck, moaning. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears.

Peanuts were scattered everywhere, half submerged by the sand.

They had gone out to be alone for a while, away from indiscreet glances and Johnny's constant chattering. Not caring about the labels, Paige had insisted they stole a pack of DJ's favorite peanuts and Mike had quickly become her accomplice, unable to deny her anything at that point.

He would do anything to have her all for himself. It didn't matter what they did, he just craved being _with her_ and if that meant eating together until late at night, out on the cold sand… he would gladly do that for her. Laughing, watching the waves crash with soft roars on the rocks - kissing her until he had no breath left in his body.

"Nah, we'll blame Johnny, as usual." He replied, bringing her hand up to his mouth.

His lips brushed slowly over the bandages wrapped around her wrist and palm. A mix of guilt and sour frustration shot through him when the events of the previous day came back up in his mind. However, before the feeling of regret could get the best of him, her mouth sought his again.

"Come here. I won't shatter into pieces, I promise."


	2. Jeal

Mike was sitting on the couch waiting for Paige to get home with a shy smile on his face and twinkling eyes.

Paige didn't even make it halfway through the living room when he caught her wrist and she somehow ended up sitting in his lap - his hands massaging her shoulders and his lips glued to her neck.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He purred in her ear, making her grin widely. Paige held back the urge of pinching his cheeks at his corniness and let out a laugh.

"Kiss ass." She blinked her eyes a few times and sighed. "You're forgiven, but next time it'll take a lot more than just this to make it okay if I catch you checking out somebody while you're with me."

Mike smiled on her skin and clutched her to his chest.

"Noted." He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just love trying to piss you off."

"You don't have to try, really."

When he repeatedly dug his finger in her side and she erupted in loud squeals, Mike could finally breathe a sigh of relief: for a moment there he thought he'd gone too far but things were fine, after all.

"Stop poking me!"

"I wasn't checking Jess out." He murmured against her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. "I can barely notice any other woman when you're around. I just wanted to get a reaction from you."

"From me?" Her voice was weak and soft and Mike could clearly feel all of her insecurities she had learnt to mask so well.

Paige ran her fingers through his hair and got lost into his touch, letting his words wash every doubt away.

She knew Mike wasn't deceitful. But that was until he'd left to go to DC and come back as somebody completely different than before. What if he had changed for real and this was all an act? She still needed to figure him out - to figure _them_ out. It would be fine for her to just let go if he were just another notch on his bedpost. But he wasn't. Even though it would be great to pretend this was all fun between them, she knew it was her heart on the line now and if she exposed herself too much, she could easily get burnt.

"I needed to make sure it was okay for me to be exclusively focused on you. 'Cause that's what you want too, right?"

Paige ignored his question and turned her head to kiss him deeply. Her mouth seeking his had to be enough for him, because there was no way she'd say it out loud. Not now, at least. It was too soon.

Admitting she was jealous would be like signing her death sentence. She was falling for Mike and she was falling hard, really hard.


End file.
